Talk:GNX-704T Ahead
Booster unit The article refers to a comment made in the anime, Mr. Bushido questioned the capability of Andrei's machine to keep up with his and Halevy's machines, I never interpreted that as a reference to the outright speed of the various MS in the equation. I always thought he was talking about the keeping up with the combat capabilities of the higher end suits. On the other hand, Bushido never did anything to suggest he might care about those under his command. I treat Andrei as "under Bushido's command" in this case because it was Bushido's mission and Andrei wants in. --Nkuzmik 19:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Well Mr. Bushido could have meant that since a simple Ahead's abilities paled compared to the other two. But I personally I don't think Mr. Bushido believed that Andrei would do any fighting or would even be needed. If the A-Laws were expecting to fight all of the Gundams they would have sent an entire task-force. Instead they were only expecting the 00 and maybe one other machine for backup. Because of Mr. Bushido's skill and License he could have selected himself for the mission and he has made it clear he would cut down anyone who interfered with his fight. Speed was important so for his backup the Regnant was selected because it could keep up with his mobile suit and had proven a match for any one of the Gundams that may or may not have been supporting the 00. Also it seemed to me that Andrei didn't get to the sight of the battle until after Louise destroyed the Drei.--Animefan29 23:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Master Grade Ahead? Possible Master Grade release I saw an image in the photo gallery for the GNX-704T Ahead that has lead me to belive that a Master Grade release for this machine may be in the works. Here's the image in question: (MG Ahead Lineart) Is anyone able to confirm or deny this? ::Please remember to sign your posts. --Nkuzmik 14:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Send that to GundamGuyGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 15:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::1 Its a fake, I just added it to the gallery because its the only good lineart we have of it. -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 16:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I remember this, it's a fake someone made, not long after the MG GN-X was released, it wasn't true though. -SonicSP 22:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh well, thanks anyways you guys. On another note, I don't actually know HOW to sign my posts, could someone help me, please? Perfect Daiteioh 03:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it. Perfect Daiteioh 03:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Beam Bazooka Armament??? Guys. From what I've saw or remember from S2 EP 22 or 23, I've spotted several Ahead using Beam Bazooka. Will the Beam Bazooka be written on the armaments?. I've re-confirmed it that on Episode 23:Flower of Life, Duration Lenght Time: 3:50. 3 Aheads were using an GN like Beam Bazooka taking out an GNX. MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM 00 2nd season-Episode 23:Flowe…: http://youtu.be/fFcVSaSPjnw Ahead01 (talk)Aheadu/Ahead01 :That seems to be the NGN Bazooka. The Japanese wiki claims that the bazooka's cartridge can be swap with a GN condenser to allow it to fire beams.Zeph08 (talk) 09:46, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Does it specify which source actually state that by any chance? The HG Astraea Type F manual only states that they can switched between normal missile and GN missile type if memory serves. ::It's probably true anyways though if it's in the anime. I think the GN-XIV also had a bazooka that we only saw fire missiles on the human side but fired beams once it turned into the ELS GN-XIV fired beams. I couldn't remember on memory whether that's the same NGN Bazooka or whether they made a new one though. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 18:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::The Japanese wiki did not list the source.Zeph08 (talk) 01:22, August 30, 2014 (UTC)